1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hollow chisel mortiser, and more particularly to a hollow chisel mortiser with a rotor for adjusting a working angle of the mortiser.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIGS. 7 and 8, a conventional hollow chisel mortiser in accordance with the prior art comprises base (11), a worktable (12), a tool support (16), a drill (18) and a lever (17). The base (11) has a flat bottom adapted to be connected to another surface and a top. The worktable (12) is movably mounted on the top of the base member (11). A flat (13) is formed on one end of the top of the base (11). The tool support (16) is mounted on and secured to the flat (13) by bolts (15) and washers (14) perpendicular to the worktable (12). The drill (18) with a motor (not numbered) is slidably mounted on the tool support (16). The lever (17) is rotatably mounted on the tool support (16) to selectively drive the drill (18) downward. The conventional hollow chisel mortiser does not have an adjusting device so the conventional woodworking drill press can only drill perpendicularly holes in a workpiece.
With reference to FIGS. 9 and 10, an improved conventional hollow chisel mortiser is provided and comprises base (23), a mounting shaft (22) and a worktable (21). The mounting shaft (22) has two ends. One end is securely mounted in or attached to the base member, and the worktable (21) is rotatably mounted on the other end of the shaft (22). The position of the worktable (21) can be adjusted on the shaft (22) so that the improved conventional hollow chisel mortiser can drill an inclined hole (25) in a workpiece (24).
However, the worktable (21) is mounted on the free end of the mounting shaft (22) so that the mounting shaft (22) carries all the weight of the worktable (21) and the workpiece (24). Consequently, the shaft (22) is easily deformed or broken.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of conventional hollow chisel mortisers.
The main objective of the present invention is to provide an improved hollow chisel mortiser with a rotor for adjusting a working angle of the drill.
To achieve the objective, the hollow chisel mortiser in accordance with the present invention includes a base having a recess defined in a rear end of the base. The rotor rotatably abuts and is selectively secured on the rear end of the base. The rotor includes a protrusion that extends from the rotor and is rotatably received in the recess. A worktable is slidably mounted on the base. A tool support is radially mounted on the rotor. A drill is movably mounted on the support. The working angle of the mortiser can be easily adjusted by rotating the rotor.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.